Carnival Island
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Carnival Island, the island where every day is a carnival. The Sunshine Tour, the Jump Parade, the Rocky Coaster, the Studio Amigo, and the Sun Fair... all of them are located here in this bright, fun, zany paradise of samba dancing!
1. Chapter 1

**Carnival Island  
**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Carnival Island, the island where every day was a carnival, was bustling and hustling with all sorts of racing action, as Amigo the samba loving monkey was drifting away on the feisty Jump Parade race course, with fellow racers Opa Opa, Shadow The Hedgehog, and the Bonanza Brothers following him, going on the wooden boardwalk.

Carnival Island is always known for its feisty atmosphere, its partying beyond any reasonable measure, and it never ends when the samba music starts to jingle its way through the entire lively courses!

"I am getting sick of hearing this damn announcer..." Shadow grumbled quietly in an annoyed tone as he chuckled a red colored rocket at Amigo, causing the monkey to tumble off the track.

As Amigo was immediately placed back on the rooftop, Opa Opa turned around and pointed at Amigo, letting out some chirps as he performed a quick drift boost, taking the lead from Shadow. The Bonanza Bros looked at each other and nodded as they fired two green punching gloves forward, chucking one back, of which hit Amigo. Amigo simply shook his maracas in disappointment as he lost the great lead that he had two laps in, trying to make the most out of the situation as the party going inhabitants of the Jump Parade race course cheered on the racers, watching from their windows and various open spots on their rooftops.


	2. Chapter 2

Opa Opa was speeding around Carnival Island's sunny Sun Fair race course, with Alex Kidd and BD Joe watching from the sandy beach near the starting line as they were drinking Diet Pepsi together.

"Man, that vehicle dude is pretty fast for such a small guy," BD Joe pinpointed as he held his Diet Pepsi can with his right hand.

Alex Kidd laughed as he turned to BD Joe. "Dude, Opa Opa is as fast as me when I ride my bike! He's pretty good in terms of racing stats!"

BD Joe sipped more of his Diet Pepsi as he placed his can down on the sand. "Do you think he could challenge Sonic?"

"_On foot?_ Nah." Alex shook his head as he moved his hands around, his right hand holding his Diet Pepsi can. "Sonic literally makes all of us look slow when he zips on foot. Now in terms of his _vehicle_, on the other hand..." He smirked as he sipped more of his Diet Pepsi, letting out a small belch as he laughed. "...Opa Opa would run circles around him."

"You guys know I can hear you, right?" Sonic commented as he glanced at Alex and BD Joe, the blue hedgehog relaxing on the sandy beach as well.

Alex and BD Joe glanced at Sonic, then at each other, then back at Sonic as they shrugged, continuing to watch Opa Opa speed through the Sun Fair race track.


	3. Chapter 3

Carnival Island was in the middle of a party as the Jump Parade was having several racers zip through it, with Opa Opa being the leader, as usual.

"Damn, why does Opa Opa always get the lead and stay there for the remainder of the race?" Shadow grumbled as he drifted on his motorcycle.

Amy giggled as she pulled up to Shadow. "Because the author has an unhealthy love for Opa Opa, duh!"

"...Are you sure that's the only reason?" Alex Kidd commented as he appeared next to Amy, the three of them bouncing off the rooftop various times. "I mean, Fantasy Zone was a good game..."

Shadow and Amy glanced at each other, then back at Alex, only for all three of them to be knocked away by Dr. Eggman's all star move.

"You were in my way," Eggman apologized with a boastful laugh as he followed Opa Opa past the finish line, the other three accelerating back into top speed and chasing down Eggman.

"Let's deal with the doctor first, then resume our conversation," Shadow commented as he picked up a red rocket.

"Deal." Amy and Alex agreed as the three teamed up to knock Eggman down from second place, not bothering to get first since Opa Opa was destined to win.

_As usual._

**_Yet again._**


	4. Chapter 4

"A big hello from Carnival Island, as-" The male announcer proclaimed, only to stop as he noticed a strange piece of paper with the words 'Milk', 'Eggs', and 'Cheese' printed on it chasing some of the racers around the Rocky Coaster race course. "Eh? What's this? A new All Star is on the track?"

"That's not an All Star!" Alex Kidd screamed with fright as he zipped away on his bike.

"It's a floating shopping list!" Shadow The Hedgehog added as he drifted alongside Alex.

"_Ahhh!_" Ulala screamed in fear as she wet herself from fright, crashing into the right wall as she tried drifting and boosting as much as possible.

The floating shopping list was going after Alex, Shadow, Ulala, the Chuchus, and Opa Opa. Opa Opa didn't have much to worry as he was way ahead of the group, but the ChuChus were frantically panicking as they tried to keep themselves under control so that they wouldn't crash or go off the wooden track.

"A floating shopping list? Well colored me surprised!" The announcer stated in shock as he laughed. "That's something that will fit right in with the Curien Mansion!"


	5. Chapter 5

Carnival Island was having another crazy racing event on its tropical Sun Fair race course as Shadow The Hedgehog, Beat, and Alex Kidd were all trying to pass each other for the elusive spot of number one, being on the third lap of a five lap race as Opa Opa was keeping track of who was in the front, with Silver The Hedgehog dropping by, holding a white cardboard box full of sausage topped pizza.

"All right, who ordered the pizza?" Silver asked as he turned to Opa Opa. "Did you order this pizza?"

Opa Opa made various noises as he was somehow able to communicate with Silver, telling him through his odd squeaks that the pizza was for the racers that were still driving on the Sun Fair race course. Silver nodded his head as he fully understand.

"So that's how it is." Silver commented as he smiled, placing the pizza box down as he wrapped his arms around the back of his head. "Cool. Can I watch with you, I have a few minutes of free time."

Opa Opa chirped happily as he did a flip, with Silver sitting down on the sand next to Opa Opa as they watched Shadow, Beat, and Alex enter the fourth lap, with Shadow managing to take the lead from Beat.


	6. Chapter 6

"Darn it!" Amy Rose exclaimed as she squirmed in pain, sweating nervously as she looked left and right. "Just darn it all! Where's the bathroom in this cursed place!?"

The poor female pink hedgehog was in dire need to do her business, but she was unlucky to find any bathroom of sort on the Sun Fair race course. Amy whimpered as she could feel like she could have an accident at any moment, with Shadow The Hedgehog pulling up to her on his motorcycle.

"What's wrong, Amy?" Shadow asked as he turned his head to Amy, the two riding on the wooden pathway.

Amy groaned as she turned to Shadow. "Oh, I had way too much Dr. Pepper, and it came back to haunt me!" She felt her stomach rumble as she squealed in fright, placing her left hand on her face. "Oh no...! I think I'm gonna-"

"I'm out of here." Shadow remarked as he zipped past Amy, not wanting to see what happened to her as Amy went off course, not being able to hold it in anymore as she hid behind a couple of rocks, doing her business in peace, though just barely.


	7. Chapter 7

Carnival Island was feisty as ever as the Sunshine Tour was bursting with sunshine everywhere, with everyone enjoying it as Amigo himself waved while driving on through, making the most out of the wonderful samba infested town. Big The Cat and Opa Opa were both chilling on the sidewalk on the right side of the finish line, taking in the gentle cool breeze as they were enjoying the moment.

"I really wish I could bring Froggy here to sit with us," Big commented as he held his hands together, slowly nodding his big, purple feline head. "Froggy likes it when its peaceful."

Opa Opa chirped as he flipped around, with Big laughing in response.

"Yeah, Mr. Opa Opa! I should take you along with me the next time I go fishing!" Big added as he raised his arms in the air.

Knuckles The Echidna screamed as he ran past Big and Opa Opa, being chased by samba playing yellow leopards.

"Help me! These cats won't leave me alone!" Knuckles screamed as he ran through the warp portal, the leopards following him.

Big and Opa Opa looked at each other as they shrugged, continuing to enjoy the festival surrounding them.


End file.
